Anexo:6ª temporada de Un show más
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2014-2015 (EE.UU.) 2015-presente (Latinoamérica) }} La sexta temporada de Un show más se estrenó en Estados Unidos el 9 de octubre de 2014, y en Latinoamérica se estrenó el 2 de marzo de 2015. En esta temporada, Javier Rivero no repitió su papel de Skips en los primeros episodios de la temporada, siendo reemplazado por Raymundo Armijo. Rivero dobló todos los episodios de la temporada interpretando a Skips,https://twitter.com/JAVODUB/status/592889086484025344 pero sus loops no fueron incluídos por el estudio en la mezcla final por razones desconocidas. En el episodio 167, volvió a doblar al personaje. *'Temporada anterior:' Anexo:5ª temporada de Un show más *'Temporada siguiente:' Anexo:7ª temporada de Un show más Reparto base Personajes Episódicos Episodio #154: Disfrutando y descansando (Maxin' and Relaxin') Episodio #155: Nuevo Hermano en el Campus (New Bro on Campus) Episodio #156: Conflictos Paternos (Daddy Issues) Episodio #157: Cuentos de Terror del Parque IV (Terror Tales of the Park IV) Trivia * A pesar de que el episodio forma parte de la primera mitad de la temporada, y para esa primera mitad, era Raymundo Armijo el que doblaba a Skips, y no Javier Rivero, en este episodio, si lo interpreta. **Posiblemente el episodio se grabo mucho despues del regreso de Javier Rivero, apesar de que siempre se graban los episodios en su orden original. * En el episodio se elimina la escena en la que Rigby dice: "Espero que hayan traído calzoncillos de repuesto", pero esta aparece en los promocionales del especial "Un Halloween Más", cambiando la palabra pañales (como esta en la versión original) por calzoncillos de repuesto. * Al igual que sucedió con "No es la Mejor Cita Doble", se edita una escena para Latinoamérica, en la que Rigby Fantasma tiene en el trasero la cara de Mordecai Fantasma y otra cara de Rigby Fantasma, cambiandola por Mordecai Fantasma dentro de la boca de Rigby Fantasma. * Se censuran cuatro escenas en el especial, cuando Benson dice "Muy aterrador" mientras Mordecai y Rigby Fantasmas están tocando sus lenguas, cuando Rigby dice "Espero que hayan traído calzoncillos de repuesto" al poner el VHS en la videocasetera, cuando el adolescente enamorado le dice a su novia "Seis son multitud, ¿No lo crees Nena?" y cuando el Barbero corta la cabeza de Wyatt y el dice "¿Cómo me veo?". * Se usan modismos como "Tan tan", "Y así" y el cambio de "Nena" por "Chicibaby". * Al igual que Cuentos de Terror del Parque I y II se corta el titulo del especial, a diferencia de Cuentos de Terror del parque III, el cual sí fue promocionado bajo el nombre del especial. * El especial fue separado en 2 episodios, "El Hoyo"/"Asuntos Pendientes" y "Noche de Película de Miedo". * Este episodio tiene retraso de estreno como el especial de Día de Acción de Gracias de la temporada 5, El Verdadero Thomas y los especiales de navidad de la temporada 6, los cuales se retrasaron para ser estrenados durante los estrenos de fin de año. *La pareja de adolescentes es interpretada por Andrea Orozco y Alejandro Orozco, curiosamente, ellos son hermanos en la vida real. * El Hoyo no fue doblado, dejando los gritos de la versión original y el Niño #2 no fue doblado, solo se escuchan los gritos del Niño #1. Episodio #158: El Fin de Musculoso (The End of Muscle Man) Trivia *Juan Antonio Edwards retomó a John Sorenstein a pesar de que el estudio se haya cambiado, previamente Daniel Lacy lo habia sustituido en el episodio "Trailer Chatarra". Sin embargo no repitió su papel como el Dr.Henry, al cuál había perdido en la temporada anterior. Episodio #159: Carga con la Espalda (Lift With Your Back) Trivia *Los nombres Joe, Murray y Rorschach fueron traducidos como Chucho, Pepé y Nícolas en Latinoamérica. Coincidencialmente, Chucho y Pepé son sobrenombres de los nombres Jesús y José lo que podria ser, como también no, una clara referencia a actores que previamente han hecho voces en la serie. *Pese a no ser su regreso oficial, aun asi, las risas de Skips fueron dobladas por Javier Rivero. Episodio #160: La Pantalla Plana de Eileen '(''Eileen Flat Screen) Episodio #161: '''El Verdadero Thomas (The Real Thomas) Episodio #162: El Intecambio de Regalos Sorpresa (The White Elephant Gift Exchange) Episodio #164: El Saxofón Triste (Sad Sax) Episodio #165: El Almuerzo de los Encargados de Parque (Park Managers' Lunch) Episodio #166: Mordecai y Rigby en Australia (Mordecai and Rigby Down Under) Episodio #167: Casado y Quebrado (Married and Broke) Trivia *Javier Rivero regresó a interpretar su papel como Skips. Episodio #168: Veo Tortugas (I See Turtles) Trivia *Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. no retomó su personaje de Frank Smith, siendo reemplazado por Raúl Anaya. Episodio #169: La Guerra de los Formatos II (Format Wars II) Trivia *Julián Lavat no repite su papel de Archie el bibliotecario, siendo reemplazado por Eduardo Tejedo. Episodio #170: Concurso de Canción de Cumpleaños (Happy Birthday Song Contest) Trivia * La canción de Feliz Cumpleaños no fue doblada junto con los diálogos de Feliz Cumpleaños durante la canción. Esto se debe a que en varios países de Latinoamérica la primera parte de la canción está en inglés. Episodio #171: El Traje de Benson (Benson's Suit) Trivia * Rico Steve y Traje son una parodia de Tony Stark (Iron Man) y J.A.R.V.I.S. del Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, ambos son doblados por Idzi Dutkiewicz y Milton Wolch respectivamente. * Uno de los Guardaespaldas de Rico Steve llama por teléfono a su esposa llamada Debra, en el doblaje su nombre es cambiado por Carla. Episodio #172: Los Jugadores No Dicen Morir (Gamers Never Say Die) Trivia *Julián Lavat (cedido de Abel Rocha) deja de doblar su papel del Caballero Extrahuevordinario, siendo reemplazado por Jesse Conde. Episodio #173: La Fiesta del Viaje en Helicóptero Número 1000 (1000th Chopper Flight Party) Trivia *Marina Urbán deja de doblar su personaje de Denise Smith, siendo sustituida por una actriz sin identificar. Episodio #174: Caballo de Fiesta (Party Horse) Episodio #175: Hombres Uniformados (Men in Uniform) Trivia *Por razones desconocidas, Arturo Castañeda no repitió su personaje de El Cabezón, siendo reemplazado por Leonardo García. *En este episodio, Héctor Emmanuel Gómez no retomó su personaje de Scottie, siendo sustituido por César Garduza. Episodio #176 La Puerta de la Cochera (Garage Door) Episodio #177 El Especial de la Crisis del Brillante Pato (Brilliant Century Duck Crisis Special) Trivia * Se censuran las siguientes escenas en el especial: Cuando Carter y Briggs desintegran a un hombre y solo queda su esqueleto, cuando Benson se esta colocando su traje para el Hiper Pato Extremo y se enfoca la cámara en su trasero, cuando el líder de los Gansos dice "Entonces no hay trato" y Cuando Mordecai dice "¡Energiza esto!" mientras están dentro del Hiper Pato Gran Destructor Destello Blanco. También se corta una escena de apertura donde muestra Papaleta desnudo en posición fetal. * No se dobla el tema de apertura del especial. * La palabra "Extrahuevordinario" ahora es traducida como "Egcelente". * Javier Otero y Juan Carlos Tinoco no vuelven a interpretar a Carter y Briggs, siendo sustituidos por Alejandro Orozco y un actor desconocido, respectivamente. * José Gilberto Vilchis vuelve a repetir el papel del Astronauta Jones a pesar del cambio de estudio de doblaje, mientras que el Astronauta Barry no tuvo ningún dialogo en el especial. * Juan Carlos Tinoco no vuelve a interpretar al líder de los Gansos, siendo sustituido por un actor desconocido. * Algunos loops de los Gansos son dichos por Raúl Anaya por error, ademas de ser más graves editados en la mezcla final. * Cecilia Gómez vuelve a interpretar al Patito líder, mientras que Gerardo Alonso, Marina Urbán y Claudia Urbán son sustituidos por Liliana Barba, Karla Falcón y Cristina Hernández como el resto de los Patitos bebés. * Mientras que en la versión original las voces de los Patitos bebés son hechas por hombres, en la versión para Latinoamérica son hechas por mujeres. * Mordecai utiliza el modismo "Tengo Miedo" durante el especial. * La transformación de Super Pato ahora es traducida como Hiper Pato Extremo. * Alejandro Urbán ni Daniel Urbán vuelven a interpretan al Hiper Pato Extremo, siendo sustituidos por un actor desconocido. * Algunos loops del Hiper Pato Extremo son dichos por los patitos bebés por error, ademas de ser más graves editados en la mezcla final. * Las voces de las transformaciones de los Patos y Gansos fueron hechas más graves en la edición final en cada una de sus transformaciones. Episodio #178 No es la Mejor Cita Doble (Not Great Double Date) Trivia *Se desconoce quién dobló a Lips Mickelson, debido a que toda su aparición fue censurada en su estreno en Latinoamérica. *En América Latina se edita la escena de la Bota Cam cambiando el inodoro por un contenedor de basura, se desconoce si es una censura o un cambio para dar a entender la escena. Episodio #179 Tae Kwon-Trega Mortal (Death Kwon Do-Livery) Trivia * Héctor Moreno y Sergio Castillo no repiten el papel como Sensei, siendo remplazados por Herman López. * Los internos del hospital de Tae-Kwon-Mortal fueron dejados en su idioma original debido a que no tenían líneas. Episodio #180 Descanso de Almuerzo (Lunch Break) Trivia * El nombre de RGB2 ya no es deletreado en español, ahora se conserva en su modo original. * La voz de la Computadora de la Estación de Servicio es modificada digitalmente en la mezcla final. Referencias Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Series de Cartoon Network Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Series animadas de 2010s Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s